


TUMBLR WON'T LET ME POST NINA'S BOOBS

by lazyleezard



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrea Minyard - Freeform, F/F, Nina Josten, it's Fem!Andreil bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyleezard/pseuds/lazyleezard
Summary: This is @actuallyzeropercertAnd this is Fem!Andreil fanart that tumblr wouldn't let me postenjoy lesbian andreil my fellow gays





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I had to do this to share this art. Also this is very gay and kinda explicit? Like there's no pussy for u to enjoy but andrea is definitely enjoying one
> 
> Also Fem!Andreil is based on @badacts AU force of nature/flat effect if anyone knows how to properly put links here pls help 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274867

baltimore shower 👀👀👀

Nicky gifted Nina lingerie and Andrea wasn't ready. 

No shorts for a week. Shame. 


	2. 2. More smutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay i sinned again, you're welcome lesbians

Hc that Nina only wears sports bras and Andrea keeps forgetting how big her boobs actually are ("i have eidetic memory but i don't trust it when it comes to boob size or smart mouths, she's a fucking pipe dream it can't be real") and has a moment of gay panic every time she sees them again


End file.
